


A Dog’s Tale.

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult sexual situations, Angst, Childhood Memories, F/M, Humour, Magical Creatures, Post Hogwarts, Post War, Pre Hogwarts, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: How a furry toy dog brings together two adults, who when children, were lonely and sought solice and comfort from a German Shepherd toy dog.





	1. Young Severus.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my SS HG Prompt Fest Entry 2018  
> Thanks to Prompter: iulia_linnea.  
> As a child, Severus lost a beloved toy that held great meaning for him. Imagine his surprise when he discovers it in an adult Hermione's possession 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to Beta Jocose for all of her help as usual.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape is keen to have a puppy dog to love and be loved.

 

“Can I have a dog ma?” A very excited boy jumped up and down as he gazed up at his mother who was hanging out the Monday morning wash on the clothesline. “Ma, ma,” he began to whine as his mother with a clothes peg in her mouth turned and looked back at him with a frown. She pegged out the sheet removing the peg from her mouth and bent down to gather up yet another wet item.

 

“Maaaa,” young Severus Snape wailed out in frustration.

 

“I heard you the first time Severus. You know what your father has said, no animals in the house.” She muttered under her breath as she placed another wooden dolly peg into her mouth, “Can’t afford to feed us let alone a dog.” She ignored her sons’ wails of protest. He was young and would soon have something else no doubt to whine about tomorrow. The boy wanted lots of things and sadly many she was unable to provide. Sometimes she wished she had her Prince money, she sighed and turned her thoughts back to her laundry basket half full of washing that was needing to be hung. She had made her bed years ago, her decision and she must live with it.

 

The tears that ran down the young four year olds face were silent tears. He had wanted a dog since he had seen the basket of cute puppies down the road at Billy Maitland’s house, who's dog had 5 puppies, he had been in when they were allowed to be petted, they were weaned and he got to cuddle them. They smelled like biscuits, licked, wriggled and wagged their tails when they saw him. He laughed hard as he had a couple try to sit on his knee, he wanted a puppy so, so much.

 

The dog compulsion never waned for Severus and he continuously bombarded his parents with requests for a dog. He even tried to sneak one into the house as he had thought it a stray, a friendly Heinz, but he didn’t care, he just wanted a dog to love and be loved in return. The skelping he had been given by not only his mother but his father had left his ears and bum smarting for days, it had not been his first (or last) attempt at gaining a dog.

 

On Christmas morning he woke excited, he had written a letter and been good all year, well most of it but he must be on the naughty list again as he never got his request for a puppy. Severus played with his Christmas gifts but inside he still yearned for that puppy dog.

 

On his birthday in January he looked at the box on the kitchen table. His mum and dad were smiling at him. They wished him happy birthday and encouraged him to open it, he knew a dog would not be wrapped up in a box and deflated, pretended to be happy. He tore away the wrapping to see an image of a dog on the box. His heart beat a little faster. The paper wrapping was in tatters on the floor as he opened the box.

 

“Oh, ma, da,!” He said as his eyes grew wide as he drew out the contents. It may not be real but he had been given a dog for his birthday, a German Shepherd Dog sitting in a basket with a little paw decorated on its cushion, cuddling the dog to him he smiled. Holding the dog he crooned into its ear and rocked it back and forth. It may not be real, but it was his own dog. It would not bark or run around but he could play with it and tell it all of his secrets. 

 

With dog in hand he turned and smiled at his parents, catching them both in a hug. This was a rare sight in the Snape family home. A happy birthday scene with both parents looking down fondly at their son and then back at each other. As with some families alas happiness was a rare thing.

 

+++

 

Severus slept with his dog, he had named her Midge as she was small for a real dog, but bigger than his old teddy. Midge with her black and tan coat, pointed ears and brown glass eyes that looked at him no matter where he was in the room. She was hugged tight at night and kissed and tucked into her basket as he headed for school, a toy that went everywhere with him, she even went to Hogwarts with him. He was surprised to see that some other Slytherin boys had toys tucked under their pillows and nothing was ever mentioned about them . 

 

Severus had finished his first year at Hogwarts and had mixed feelings about returning home. He packed his trunk and sighed, looked under his bed for the last few items, then frowned, checked his trunk, then back under the bed, in his wardrobe, in his bedside cabinet and then huffed. He was missing one item. He picked up his pillow, his blankets and even looked under the mattress, he could not find his much loved German Shepherd Midge anywhere. When had he last seen it? He frowned, he felt a little ashamed, he had rather neglected his old toy in recent months and had lost track of when he had last seen her. He knew not to ask his room mates but decided to ask Hissy the Slytherin first year students House Elf.

 

“Hissy?” He called. An annoyed Elf appeared. Her attitude changed from annoyed to a smile when she realised it was Master Severus who had called her. 

 

“What’s Master Severus wishing, Hissy is a busy Elf today and is is needed to move lots and lots of thingsis for House Slytherin.”

 

“Hissy, have you seen my dog?” He blushed slightly but the Elf knew to what he referred. 

 

“When Master Severus was ups chuckings after hisis birthday I’s took Master’s dog furry thing to get washes, I sent it to be wishy washy and returns to Master Snape.” Hissy popped away then a moment later popped back into Severus’s dorm . 

 

Hissy matched her Elf name as she tugged at her ears, stomped her feet and screeched with anger. Her face was black with rage and Severus could see the steam coming out of her Elfish ears , she was blowing a Hissy fit. 

 

He knew of old to sit and wait it out. Hissy calmed down and on her knees lowered her head at Severus’ feet. 

 

“Hissy is bad, bad, bad, Elf, Hissy needses punishing as dimseywimsey laundry Elves losts your property. I’s so so sorrys Master, II’s must be punished. Bad, bad, bad Hissy!” Hissy was beating herself up banging into walls and hitting herself with her own fists, the door and began to pick up items from Severus’s trunk to thump over her head when he tugged at her to stop her.

 

“Enough, Hissy, I command you to stop punishing yourself. Now!” He barked and she stopped in mid blow. A sad and deflated Elf popped away. Severus sat on is bed and sighed. He knew he was grown up and should have stopped wanting a threadbare dog toy in his life. The dog held so many secrets, fun times, sad times and even been to Hogwarts. He brushed a tear from his eyes and sharply banged down the lid of his trunk, just in time as a friend popped his head around the door to see if he was ready.

 

+++


	2. The New Magical world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Minerva does a little manipulation of her own, cackling all the way.

Years later…..

 

Severus had survived two wars, been headmaster at Hogwarts, then assigned the role of Deputy Head under the new headmistress of Minerva McGonagall. She had laughed at his shocked look as she informed him of his new post after he had recovered from his snake bites. He had settled down into his post and had been happier than he had been in years. That was until Minerva hired a new professor to cover her old post of Transfiguration Professor. The replacement she had put in place when she had become headmistress had not worked out, it had been a dreadful error. She had put it down to post battle fatigue, Severus had put it down to not having a ruddy clue how to recruit and had subsequently reiterated this once more on hearing of the latest professor’s identity.

 

“Stuff and nonsense,” Minerva had announced, she had an evil glint in her eye and Severus knew of old that it meant trouble for him.

 

Severus had witnessed the car’s arrival at the school and was a bit peeved as Minerva had got him to help her remove one of the ariel wards to allow the car to land in the grounds.

 

Minerva had cackled, “Severus grow up,” Minerva had cautioned him. “This is the new Magical world we are living in and if Muggle borns wish to use invisible cars to get around that is up to them. You know that Hermione has issues with Apparition as well as Floo travel since the battle?” He was aware she had always had problems flying and had been sick while doing her Apparition Exam but as she had taken that early he had assumed it had been something to do with her age. She had been attacked while in Grimmauld Place after the war, had been held captive in the Floo System by a mental Death Eater for a few days, with no way of finding her way out.

 

She was bright, he had no doubt about that but she would be under his care for monitoring and if she had any problems she had to go to him rather than Minerva. “Oh a bundle of great joy - not!” He had announced to his headmistress, she had cackled and told him to get out.

 

By the time he had made it down into the courtyard where the Muggle looking car was parked, he noticed that there was little luggage remaining to assist the witch.

 

House Elves had carted off most of her luggage and she had slapped their hands away from this, her last box. She had insisted she carry it up to her private quarters herself. 

 

The last box had caught at his interest, the cardboard box held some books he recognised one including a Potions Curriculum remastered by himself but under a pseudonym. But it was not that that had held his attention, it had been a rather shabby toy. His heart had lurched at the sight as it brought back memories of his youth, memories that lay dormant in his mind, because he had needed to keep happy memories out of the Dark Lord as well as Albus Dumbledore’s way. The toy had triggered something. 

 

Why was Miss Granger, No, Professor Granger looking at him as if he had two heads? Then she moved up closer than he had ever thought she would and smiled gently and tugged at his cuff to get his attention.

 

“Sorry Sir, but you were not responding to my questions?” 

 

He huffed, when had he ever responded to her kindly, but that was in the Dark days, that was a few years ago and in his past now. He nodded at his remiss and thanked her before he turned on his heel and left leaving a bemused witch in his wake. 

 

Hermione Granger had seen Severus Snape in many situations, including his dying in front of her but had never seen that man lost for words. He had been off in a world she did not ken.

 

+++

 

It was later in the week that Severus got a closer look at the toy. It was still sitting in the box in Professor Granger's room. She had her back to him looking for a document she had completed for him and he prodded at the toy.

 

“Where did you get that from?” Growled Severus Snape, his face set in a scowl.

 

Hermione Granger looked shocked at the Deputy Heads outburst. She glanced at his hand and frowned, surely he did not mean that old toy of hers?

 

“Where did you get it?”

 

“I got Barkington when I was a child, I can’t exactly recall from where and what has it to do with you?”

 

She snatched the toy from his hand and glared right back at him. He backed off and began to smirk at her determination to outstare him. They had both ended up laughing and decided to call a truce.

 

Perhaps, it was as she said, and a toy of her youth, companies would have manufactured hundreds of those things.

 

+++


	3. A Good Cuppa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cup of tea can be way of breaking down one’s defences. Hermione discovers much more than the odd Ginger Newt.

Chapter Three

 

Hermione and Severus had started this new adult friendship at the beginning of Hogwarts Summer Break. She wished to get to know her new surroundings as professor. Hers was a new post that crossed between the old and discontinued post of History, Muggle, Transfiguration posts. Her new post would refer to all of them but she would put her own spin from her Muggle upbringing on to it. She wished to use her knowledge of Hogwarts A History, (Its latest Edition, written by herself and had got a huge positive response in the magical world. It was now in its tenth reprinting in two years, she would include in her curriculum both Magical and Muggle events, Art, History, Geography and much more of the general subjects she had learned in her junior school as a muggle but thought some Magical children would find of interest especially those from Pure Blood families. The New Ministry under Minister Shacklebolt had much improved and transformed things since the Battle of Hogwarts, a wider range of job opportunities, education in both Muggle and Magical worlds with cross working relationships much improved between Muggle and Magical Governments around the whole world, not just in the UK. 

 

Hermione was an asset to Hogwarts, even though some of her friends thought it a come down. She knew the world was her Oyster but she wished to start improving things at her favourite school first. She was looking forward to start teaching in the new term, due to begin in a few weeks.

 

The new staff members were encouraged to stay at Hogwarts in term time but some had taken accommodation in Hogsmeade. She preferred staying in the castle, her rooms were Minerva’s old ones and she felt honoured at this gesture, settled in fine and had got to know some of her fellow Professors as they popped in for meetings.

 

Severus was her mentor and so far they had got on really well. He had mellowed and she was very happy to see him looking healthier, younger and not always in black robes, unlike when she was at school as a student.

 

The difference was huge and she was thankful. The castle too had changed the House tables were only in place for the Sorting Ceremony, festivals and end of year. Circular tables replaced them at meal times and she was delighted to see how much House interaction there was now-a-days. She was happy too that the staff had their own round table, still on a platform but not so raised as before and much more on a level with the students.

 

+++

 

Hermione hugged her toy Shepherd dog to her and sniffed at him. He was frayed, losing fur but still smelled of biscuits to her, she remembered the day he had come to her. 

 

Flashback 

 

Hermione was weeping privately in her bed in her first year at Hogwarts. She was missing her parents dreadfully and had waited for the other girls to leave before she could cry. She was feeling home sick.

 

She had been up early on her first morning in Hogwarts and on entering the bathroom had found a House Elf. She had not met one before so had announced “Good morning,” to it and the Elf had opened her eyes wide. 

 

“Good Morning Missy…..”

 

“I’m Hermione Shan Granger.” She had announced with a smile. The Gryffindor House Elf liked this new miss.

 

Some days later, the Elf found her in a corner crying, she knew the little Muggle born witch had no friends. She fetched an old but newly cleaned toy from her basket and wrapped it around the weeping witch's arms. The child hugged the toy to her as she rocked back and forth. The Elf smiled, remembering the lost toy and whom it had previously belong to. That man had no need of it now but this little witch did. She knew the witch would love and care for it until she no longer required it’s comfort.

 

Wishy Washy hummed as she cleaned the toilets, showers and knew she was a good House Elf. Hermione had not tried to free Wishy Washy but like Harry’s friend Elf Dobby, Wishy Washy wore her hats and scarfs with pride.

 

Flashback End.

 

+++

 

Minerva knocked on Hermione’s private room doors and was delighted to see the changes the young witch had made. She had an ulterior motive for calling. 

 

“I was going to invite you to afternoon tea tomorrow, Friday’s are usually quieter and I noticed you have a free afternoon on your schedule, just like Severus. I would like, you to join me in my private quarters on a Friday if you are free for afternoon tea?”  
Hermione smiled. She was interested in hearing all the gossip. She knew she was a favourite of Minerva’s and was aware her arrival as a Professor at the school had potentially increased the future school role. Her new ideas of education had been taken on board and a change was in the offing. Severus perhaps would not like her joining them but Minerva waved that away.

 

“He’s a pussy cat. Wait and see.”

 

Hermione was most amused at one Friday afternoon tea to discover it was Minerva’s birthday. She watched as Severus presented Minerva with a brightly wrapped gift.

 

Severus had smirked then roared with laughter as Minerva's pout got tighter and tighter as she removed the green wrappings to reveal its contents. A tin of biscuits. She had been given a tin of green chocolate covered newts. 

 

The image on the tin was of Hogwarts from the air with a burst of fireworks going off around it in a variety of shades of green and gold.  
“I should box your ears, you Slytherin Snake you,” She reached over and gave Severus a playful smack before drawing him into a tight hug. 

 

Minerva crunched into the green chocolate covered newt and moaned. The flavouring was one of her favourites, the green colouring had mislead her but she moaned in utter relish at the exotic flavour.

 

Hermione had watched the pair of them. Minerva’s scowl transforming from scowl, then to utter delight. Severus glee turn from utter delight to a chuckling then roaring with laughter his eyes wide with merriment and him slapping his knees with the palms of his hands in utter delight and a loud roar of unadulterated laughter issuing from Severus Snape's mouth. She had never witnessed the like of it before. 

 

Minerva cackled seeing her surprise and swiped at her arm.  
“Get used to it witch, Severus has a malicious sense of humour and as he is allowing you to see him like this be warned.” Minerva wiggled her eyebrows and cackled again. “You Miss Granger best watch your step if Severus decides to gift you anything at Yuletide or on your Birthday.”

 

“You forgot end of term gifts, Minerva,” Severus snorted as he gained better control of his laughter.

 

Minerva was correct. Their afternoon tea's on a Friday were immensely entertaining. Especially if Minerva and Severus had a dispute and they got into arguing. It let too much more of their relationship being revealed to Hermione.

 

+++


	4. The Unwanted Gift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is usually one of Hermione’s favourite times of the year. But after visiting the Burrow she departs with a most undesirable of gifts.

Chapter Four

 

Hermione, much to her relief was a popular Professor, but firmer and more likely to give detentions and deduct points than many students had assumed at first, her being a heroine of the war and best friends with Harry Potter.

 

That Heroine teen had grown up. She was not so quick to dive into trouble or tug her best friends out of a mess of their own making. Ron still whined and Harry still stepped into danger. But boys became men and much of the boyish traits disappeared leaving strong, independent thinking wizards behind. They did not need her any longer and she was grateful for that. Both had married while she continued to study and both of their wives were expecting. 

 

+++

 

Severus had soon realised that Hermione Granger was not the know it all he had once informed her continuously during her student days. He was a bastard in those dark days and knew it. He was not so much of a bastard now but only let his playful side and humours show to people he really liked or who knew him of old.

 

+++

 

Hermione felt a stuffiness in her nose. She had been visiting the Weasley's for Yule tide and had managed to get away early due to a headache. She was not fibbing and Molly noticed the witch looked tired. She was sent home, with a package of goodies from the festive table. Hermione flew in her car back to Hogwarts. She was thankful the castle was empty of students. These last few years no student spent any holiday in the castle. Orphans would be taken into other family homes for the holiday’s and the post war acceptance of all blood statuses remained positive and rarely was there any bursts of Pure Bloods. 

 

Her sore throat did not go away even after pepper up potion, she had brewed her own potions for years. She met with Severus and Minerva for their usual Friday cuppa. Severus noticed her rubbing her throat as did Minerva. They put it down to the usual colds going around.

 

Hermione, had enjoyed the company of her two Professors and was about to leave Minerva’s quarters when she sneezed. The first sneeze was excused but the fifth and sixth drew Severus attention. He moved up to her and at a safe distance enquired after her health. The sneezing continued and Hermione began to panic.

 

Severus, looked at Minerva and they shared a most knowing look. They were concerned as a bout of Dragon Pox had been doing the rounds and although no students or Professors at Hogwarts had been affected as of yet it was rife in Europe.

 

“Was Charlie visiting from Romania?”

 

Hermione managed a nod as she was helped into a seat by Minerva and Severus cast a bubble charm around her head to keep the sneezes confined. He was superb at charms and transfiguration, she noted. The bubble charm he cast had a filter for her sneezes to be isolated and she felt fresh air being pumped into her bubble and after she had sneezed the result of said sneeze had its own area and nothing filtered back to her. She found her breathing easier and the sneezing slowed down enough for her to speak.

 

“Thank you Severus. That feels better.” She was interrupted by only one sneeze in her speech. 

 

“I will make a potion of my own brewing and filter it into. You but it is in my private lab. He thought for a moment then nodded to Minerva. “I feel you had best com with me Hermione I can administer the potion immediately .”

 

Hermione thought of going to Saint Mungo’s but Minerva intercepted that thought before it became a question.

 

“Severus developed a Dragon Pox Vaccine a few years ago. He recently has been sending potions to Europe to quench this latest outbreak.

 

Hermione was lucky. Her bout was bad but due to Severus she survived. Her being green for a few days and belching smoke did not help make her look any more beautiful. But Severus administered to her in person in her own quarters.

 

He noticed the German Shepherd dog sitting on a shelf above her bed. During a bad night he came in and found her with the dog in her arms. She had fallen asleep exhausted. The dog obviously had settled her and he was loath to remove it for a closer inspection. The eyes looked at him. A most familiar look, the tail poked out from her arms and he smiled. The tip of the tail was worn bare. He smiled and sighed contentedly. It was the same dog. He used to suck at the tail and had nibbled off the fur when he was five. The collar on the dog was worn and he wondered if it was opened and removed it would reveal property of Sev Spinners End?

 

He got the chance to check when on visiting to give her a potion as she was on the mend and found her about to head to have a shower. The House Elf had just popped in and Severus Recognised her. It was Wishy Washy.

 

Hermione showered as Severus grinned. He sat at her bedside holding the dog he had named Midge. He replaced the collar in time and popped it back up onto its place on the shelf above her bed.

 

+++

 

Hermione was fully recovered and had only missed a week of classes. To her surprise Severus had taken on all of her classes and kept them up to date with her work schedule and had even marked her papers for her of her students homework. She guffawed on finding her own writing and caustic remarks in the margins. The students would have thought her marking them as usual. 

 

She knocked on Severus Snape's Private quarter’s door. She had not visited him here before but thought to thank him in person. He ushered her in unsurprised and offered her tea. He was polite, friendly and funny. She enjoyed his company. The visits to each of their accommodations became regular as they marked assignments together. And even swapped over if the monotony of first and second years work got tedious.

 

+++


	5. Midge Barkington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a Magical Dog realises what it is like to be loved once more, even if humans leave their slobber all over him.

Chapter Five.

 

The ending feast was over and Hermione escorted students onto the train. As a new Professor she got the short straw and had to stay on the train to Kings Cross. She was shattered by the end of the trip and was grateful that the excitable students had evacuated the train and headed home with their parents. The station platform was eerily empty, she sighed, the coaches were a mess - perhaps she would have to create an anti-littering charm for next year. Even some lost property had to be Transfigured into a tiny lost property box to hand over to the House Elves, whose magical powers would match lost item to student. She went through the entire train and cast her cleansing charms around every single compartment and corridor. She met up with the Trolley witch. She looked half asleep. The train tooted.

 

“Best get off sweetheart, the train is about to depart, I will sleep the whole trip back to Hogsmeade”.

 

Hermione sighed. She sat down opposite the trolley witch. She shook her head. “I am returning too. I don’t like Apparition.” A pop was heard out on the platform. A tall dark figure leaned up against their carriage door and opened it wide.

 

“Professor Granger?” Severus Snape stepped inside. He stood in front of Hermione and held out his hand to her.

 

“Come I will side-along you to Hogwarts.”

 

She shook her head but he insisted. He strode up and popped a potion into his hand. “Drink.” He commanded.

 

She looked at him and then the potion bottle. She understood him much better over the last year, he was a man not to be trifled with, she sighed and flipped the top of the bottle and gulped it down. It tasted pleasant, sweet and had a vanilla aftertaste. She returned the bottle to his open hand. He pocketed it and then with a saucy wink to the Trolley Witch he drew Hermione into his side. She gasped her mind instantly jumped to the beginning of a dance, a salsa. Severus smiled down at her and drew her in closer drawing an arm along hers and to wrap it around his waist.

 

Hermione gasped, she lost the power to breathe let alone think, as a power of uncontrolled lust shot straight through to her core.

 

“Ready?” He whispered into her ear. “She stared up into his dark amused eyes. She gulped. Was she ready?

 

She felt as if she was ready for anything. She smelled the clean fabric of his robes, his own personal body odour that was of a clean freshly washed body, she smelled potions, light coffee and mint. She was inhaling deeply and on the verge prior to their Apparating she caught a brief note of biscuits. An image of a German Shepherd dog popped into her mind. A firm arm ensnared around her gently keeping her snuggled in safe. They Apparated away her thinking of biscuits and security.

 

+++

 

They arrived on the outskirts of Hogwarts Castle beside a side gate. 

 

She still clung to Professor Snape but he appeared not to mind as she still felt wobbly. He never uttered a word about her failure to Apparate on her own as he walked with her up to her private quarters. She opened the door and with a smile she felt him follow her inside and close her door.

 

“Thanks for collecting me from Kings Cross. So kind, ….” She knew that Minerva did not expect her back until later that evening. They had arranged a late dinner for the Professors.

 

Hermione felt a thrill rush through her. She wanted to thank this Wizard who had saved her life so many times, he had changed, she had changed all for the better. She still held a portion of his robe in her hand and had not let it go since. Leaving the train, she smiled at her hand then her heart began to thud. It thundered in her chest as she bravely faced Severus Snape, thanked him with a peck on his lips. She licked her lips, he tasted as good as he smelled. She pecked him again while muttering her thanks. The hand on his robe never loosened, in fact it tightened into a ball as she clutched more of it into her palm. She drew in a breath as the man kissed her back. His arms encased her torso and she felt a form muscled leg neatly place itself between her legs.

 

Hermione later could not recall getting from her door to her bed, Severus stated later, he could not recall either. To them it was Magic.

 

As they had fucked, they both laughed hard when it became apparent they both were first timers at the act. He had fumbled and miss timed his cock on a few occasions, she had winced, skelped his ear as he thrust towards an inappropriate place for that first time anyway.

 

He had come too fast and too early that first time. She had cried out in frustration a few times at their inexperienced and out of time orgasms. It was the fourth time before they got it right. They had finally got the timing worked out, what when where and managed to hit the perfect rhythm and buttons. Their bodies had slapped wetly against the other, slowly at first then faster as their passion peaked at last.

 

He had roared in her ear, revealing how much he was enjoying it without uttering a word while she cried out for God and found him as they managed to arrive in unison. 

 

The bed was a wreck, the shelf above the bed had broke and its contents were strewn on the floor broken or if a book its pages splayed in a dreadful condition. As they both caught their breath, Severus rose up from luxuriating on top of Hermione's tits. She had to let go his hair first though as she had a tight grip on his greasy locks, her fingers had locked in place. They lay panting soaked with sweat as well as other bodily fluids. They did not care. Something seemed to be sticking to both of them .

 

Squished between their bellies was a rather forlorn looking German Shepherd dog toy, it had been well and truly screwed by the look on its face.

 

Severus looked from the toy to Hermione then back to the toy, she did the same but to his face. Both began to laugh. They laughed hard the dog wobbling between them.

 

+++

 

Later all was returned to rights. The bed newly made with clean linens. Wishy Washy later removed the dog and returned it to its owner. It was only then she realised that the dog toy did actually belong to Professor Snape. The dog toy took turns in whose bed it ended up. But one thing's for sure no matter where the dog ended up the couple were wrapped around each other. The dog had got its self lost. It had magic in it gifted by a mother’s love with the hope her wee lad would be happy. The dog had discovered a young witch, lonely unloved and thought she would do for Sev.

 

The dog had found its original owner, the small dark haired boy was grown up and happy at last, with a witch equal to him. 

 

The toy dog Midge, lay snuggled between the lovers and her brown eyes shone with happiness, she was home at last.

 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dog’s name Midge is named after my Second guide dog, she was a German Shepherd and worked with me till she was 12. 
> 
> Barkington is the name of a dog toy favourited by Nushka my late GSD Cross and now owned by Esme my new guide dog number five.
> 
> I own a GSD toy given to me years ago by a friend from Guide Dogs. Esme my new guide dog loves to play with it as much as Nushka did.
> 
> I do not know how to get an image up on here or would have posted it too.
> 
> Written in tribute to Guide Dogs (Seeing Eye Dogs) Around the world who do a fantastic job.


End file.
